Please Come Home For Christmas
by The May Waters
Summary: In the spirit of the coming Holiday it seems some of our favorite characters are having romances out of Christmas songs. James is doing a mission for the Order and Lily is sitting alone on Christmas Eve waiting for him to return, hoping he will return.


Title: Please Come Home For Christmas

Summary: In the spirit of the coming Holiday it seems some of our favorite characters are having romances out of Christmas songs. James is doing a mission for the Order and Lily is sitting alone on Christmas Eve waiting for him to return, hoping he will return.

Written By: May Waters

Rating: T

Characters: James Potter and Lily Evans Potter

* * *

Please Come Home For Christmas

* * *

"_Then won't you tell me, you'll never more roam. Christmas and New year, will find you at home. There'll be no more sorrow, no grief or pain. 'Cause I'll be happy, that it's Christmas once again._"

* * *

Lily stared out the window at the falling snow; she had a Christmas surprise for James and was hoping he would be home in time. It was Christmas Eve and James had yet to return home. He'd been on a mission for the order for a week now, he'd promised to be home for Christmas, but it had yet to happen.

Lily held her book up in the window seat trying to concentrate, the light from the window spilling out onto the snow covered lawn, her shadow blocking out a major chunk of it. In the corner of her eye a dark shape flickered. Lily started and jumped up, dropping the book and drawing her wand. She didn't know whether to approach the window or not. Not seeing anything for several minutes of standing with her wand towards the window, she moved back towards the Christmas tree. Lily fingered a small box on one of the branches, it held some very important news she was excited to give James.

She walked towards the stairs, clicking the lights out as she went; the Christmas lights flickering behind her. Lily sighed and listened to the stairs creak as they were relieved from her minimal weight. Rolling under the covers of the bed she shared with James when he was home. She snuggled up with his pillow, which still smelled faintly of James. Trying to not let her disappointment come in tears, she satisfied herself with rubbing her flat stomach and whispering:

"Daddy will be home soon little one,"

A couple minutes later, just as she was starting to drift off, the click of a lock and heavy footsteps brought her back to life. She gripped her wand tightly, approaching the bedroom door slowly. It opened quickly and a dark figure rushed in, Lily tossed a jinx the person's way before registering who it was. James yelped at the sting in his left hand, and Lily covered her mouth running forward.

"I'm sorry, you startled me." Lily gripped is hand, bringing it up to her mouth.

"At least I know you're always prepared," James whispered kissing the top of her head, his hand drifting down to pull her close. "I didn't know if I was going to make it home or not."

"I was sad you weren't here for Christmas Eve,"

"It's still a couple minutes till midnight," James joked moving away to undress. Lily stuck her tongue out at him childishly. "I love you."

"I love you too," This time she was able to snuggle to the real thing, smelling extremely of James.

Lily awoke in the morning to an empty bed and a small present with a note. _Come downstairs when you wake up, breakfast is ready._ She smiled at the sweet gesture and rushed down the stairs, nearly stumbling down them in her haste. James heard her tiny shriek and came to investigate, only to have the red head throw herself into his arms happily.

"Merry Christmas," Lily smiled up at her husband, kissing him quickly. "I want food."

James chuckled and let her pull him along to the kitchen where she found all her favorite foods, including oatmeal which James teased her about during their Hogwarts years. He claimed it was a watery mush of nothing; Lily had once taken a large spoonful of it and shoved it in his mouth before he could start ranting again when they were in sixth year. It was the day Lily had started to fall for him, which James felt the need to joke about saying he couldn't believe that was all he needed to do.

"I have something I want you to open before your friends get here," She stated once breakfast was pretty well eaten.

"Oh so they're only my friends again?" James teased. "Sirius'll be pleased about that, he likes dragging me on little adventures."

"James," Lily rolled her eyes and pulled a thin piece of wrapping paper from James' stocking.

"I thought I was the only one supposed to get into that on Christmas," James was leaning against the doorway edge. He took the small piece from Lily and unwrapped it agonizingly slow; his wife was bouncing on her heels from excitement. Once it was open a small slip of paper fell onto his open palm. James recognized Lily's neat handwriting, wondering what was so important to have on a piece of paper. _You're going to be a daddy! _James looked up at his wife confusion written all over his face. Then, something seemed to click and he looked back down at it in surprise.

"You're pregnant?" Lily nodded, a huge smile gracing her features. James lifted her up and spun her around. Once she was safely back on the ground, he kissed her. It was a sweet, slow kiss; one Lily loved to savor, up until Sirius burst through the front door claiming he'd been scarred for life.

"After the news you just gave me, he should be grateful it wasn't something worse," James whispered in her ear to a bout of giggles escaping.

"What's going on?" Sirius looked around confused at James' and Lily's bliss on the Christmas morning having not yet opened any gifts. As far as he could tell anyway.

* * *

**Note: This years Christmas fics are one-shots for various fandoms based off of Christmas songs. If you have any interest in the following fandoms: Fairy Tail, Lord of the Rings, and more Harry Potter, then check out my coming Christmas one-shots! Leave a review. ~May Waters**

* * *

**P.S. I know it is after Christmas, but FanFic hated me for a couple days. At least they're posted before 2014 rolls around. Can you believe it's been over a whole year since the world ended?**


End file.
